How did I get myself into this?
by Katie Granger
Summary: Sirius gets mixed up with a muggle high school teacher's dog while on a dare. He then has to depend on two muggle highschoolers to get him back to Hogwarts. That just about sums it up. Rating for mild langauge.
1. The Sprite From Hell

**A/N:so I don't own Harry Potter or the ascociated characters or trademarks, what a shocker. I do however own Sarah, Logan, Miss Pringles, Miss Coolings, Mrs. Phalange, Mrs. Global, any other teachers I make up, and the real Bo. so on with the story...**

_How the hell did I get myself into this?_ a 16 year-old Sirius thought to himself as the middle-aged nightmare pulled him along on a leash. _Grr, I'm being pulled on a **leash** by a 35 year-old **muggle** schoolteacher to a **muggle** school! Can a day get any worse?_

He was going through the doors of the high school where the nightmare taught.

"Come on Bo aren't you excited to see my classes again?" she asked in sickly sweet voice.

_Oh I'm just ecstatic! Can't you tell? _

Suddenly, a boy with floppy blonde hair that slightly hung over his eyes came up to the teacher.

"Hello there Logan. How are you today?" she asked in the same tone that Sirius gag.

Apparently it made Logan gag too, because when the teacher looked away to sign in at the office, which they were standing by, he looked exactly like Sirius would have. That is if he wasn't in his dog form. _Grr_

"I'm great Miss Coolings. I was wondering if you could use some help with Bo?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I could use some help. Would you mind walking Bo up to my classroom while I get some more stuff from my car?"

_So Miss Coolings, hmm  
__  
_"Of course not Miss Coolings it would my pleasure-"

"Great" she squealed bustling out to her car, leaving Sirius alone with Logan.

Sirius thought he heard Logan mutter something like "math teachers"

He took the leash off of Sirius and motioned for Sirius to follow him, "I feel so sorry for you. You have got wonder what evil creature was possessed enough to allow that horrid nightmare to walk the Earth."

_You're telling me. You know, I kind of like this kid, actually._

A girl with shoulder length red hair came up to the two and knelt down to pet Sirius the head, "Hello Logan, I see the Nightmare brought her tortured little dog to school 'to meet her students'" she finished in an uncanny imitation of Miss Coolings.

"Hello Sarah," he said as she stood up and walked the rest of the way with the two.

"Did you finish the homework that Miss Pringles gave us?" she asked nonchalantly.

"No. Actually that's why I'm here so early. What about you?"

"Same." She replied reaching for the doorknob to Miss Cooling's classroom.

_I guess I can trust them enough to transform back and ask for help getting back…_

"The Sprite from hell is in an especially good mood today," he said casually getting a slight laugh out of Sarah.

"I see," she said laughter still lingering in her voice as she strode toward the window to look down on the parking lot that sat in front of the school.

_Well now is as good of time as ever…_

Sarah turned around and gasped at the sight that met her. A third person was in the classroom and Bo was nowhere in sight.

"What?" Logan said unable to see that someone was behind him.

"There's someone behind you," she said almost in a whisper.

Logan turned around to face the stranger, "Who are you?"

"I am Sirius Black," he said.

"When did you get here?" Sarah asked noticing that his hair color was the same as Bo's, "Wait a minute you're Bo aren't you?"

"You've lost it haven't you?" Logan asked her.

"No she hasn't. Actually she's right." Sirius said as Sarah gave Logan an 'I told you so' look. "Well except the Bo part I just happen to look like this 'Bo'"

"So you are a person that can turn into a dog?" Logan queried still trying to get his head around the idea.

"No, I turn into a bumblebee. Of course I turn into a dog!"

Logan blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Miss Coolings will be back any time now, so you had better change back." Sarah interjected with a bit of urgency, "We'll be back at the end of the day to figure out how to get you back to... Where are you from anyway?"

"England, not that far from here, actually" he said shortly before changing back.

"We'll both be in here during third hour. Okay?" Sarah said slipping the leash back around his neck.

Sirius wagged his tail to show he understood. Just then Miss Coolings entered with anenormous bag of Thanksgiving decorations.

"Hello there Sarah! It's good to see you today!" she said in her sugary sweet tone.

"Hi Miss Coolings! It's good to see you too!" she replied mocking the teacher.

Miss Coolings' smile faltered a bit but showed no other sign of noticing. She then turned around to set the decorations down. Logan and Sarah took the oppurtunity to wave good bye to Sirius.

**Review, review, review. If it sucks then say so.**


	2. Dare or Dare

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. Also, thank you to Logan for letting me use your name and personality for a characer. You are the best. And of course I own every bit of Harry Potter.... in my dreams. However in reality I only own the plot and the characters I make up

---------------------------------

_So Logan and Sarah have left me all alone. I guess I'll just sit here and wag my tail, look pretty, toy with the muggles, such fun._

He could feel the teacher's eyes on him so he knew he couldn't try anything, so he immersed himself in memory.

_**Flashback**_

_"So what on Earth could we do that is entertaining enough to keep the **both** of us entertained for **all** of spring break?" James asked sounding quite bored._

_"Aww, I don't know Prongs. We could play truth or dare with no limitations and no truth." Sirius said after yawning._

_"Well we're set then. I'll go first,"James volunteered._

_"Prongs, Prongs, Prongs. What should Prongs do?" Sirius muttered._

_"He should hug Snape!" Peter piped up just walking in from raiding the snack cart._

_James and Sirius both stared at Peter. James looking horrified, and Sirius looking absolutely giddy._

_"No," Jamessaid in a barely audible yet obviously terrified whisper._

_"Yes!" Peter and Sirius said in unision, while Sirius was grinning like mad._

_James strode to the compartment door, his hand quavered at the handle._

_"You **do **know it won't slide open on it's own," Sirius said gleefully._

_"Oh, shove it!" James said finally opening the door and slamming it behind himself._

**_End Flashback_**

Sirius was jolted out of hismemories by a loud ringing sound.

He cursed, but it only came out as a bark.

Miss coolings smiled at him and said, "Yes, Bo. My homeroom class is coming. Yes it is!"

_Oh God woman! Shut up!_

Just then three kids that looked to be 16 like Logan, Sarah, and himself filed into the classroom. They didn't notice him, because he was hidden behind Miss Coolings' desk. About four minutes later there were 17 students that came in in the same manner as the first three. None of them noticing him either.

Miss Coolings grabbed his leash and yanked out from behind her desk, "Ahem (A/N: just when you'd thought that you had escaped Umbridge.), Class, we have a guest today!"

There were squeals from the girls. The boys, however, groaned in anoyance. He wasn't syre if they were groaning at him or the girls.

--------------------------------

A/N: So it's short. But I didn't want to make it to long, or cut it off at a bad stopping point. So deal with it.


End file.
